Dawn's Hope
by EternalRandomChick
Summary: HAPPY SOKAI DAY! This is my first fic that is literally nothing but fluff, and I am supe psyched about it! Kairi watches the sun rise every day since Sora and Riku left, and the dawn gives her hope that Sora will come back to her.


**Happy SoKai day, everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

It was beginning to look like just another typical day for Kairi as she waited on the beaches of Destiny Islands. Sora and Riku had left weeks ago to embark on another mission to save the worlds, and Sora, being eternally concerned for her safety, had convinced Kairi to wait for their return. Looking back, Kairi wondered how he had ever managed to get her to wait.

Every day, Kairi would be up before the sun rose and she would make her way down to the docks and their special island. There, she would watch the sunrise, always hoping that her spiky-haired hero would come to her with that sun. But every day, she was disappointed. Still, the dawn always gave her hope, and besides, she loved the colors.

There was a rustling sound behind her and Kairi gasped as she stood up. Across the dock, in the shadow of the run-down shack, there was a figure. He, or she, seemed completely relaxed, but Kairi could tell that this person was watching her. Kairi began to wish that the sun would hurry up and rise, since it was still mostly dark, but her powers as a Princess of Heart, unfortunately, did not extend to the ability to make the sun rise faster. So she resorted to summoning her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace. She usually tried to avoid summoning her weapon unless it was absolutely necessary, but, since she couldn't see; her Keyblade was starting to look like a very welcome friend.

"What would a beautiful young woman like you doing out here at this time of day?" the person asked. The deep voice left no doubt that this person was male. "It's usually dangerous when it's dark, even when the sun's about to rise."

"I like to watch the sunrise." Kairi responded, coolly, but her thoughts instantly turned to Sora. "It gives me hope that my hero will return to me soon."

The man moved a bit and Kairi jumped. She berated herself slightly for dropping her guard before readying Destiny's Embrace and preparing herself for a fight. The "stranger" laughed at that and Kairi gasped. That laugh… it was so familiar. It wasn't Riku's laugh, no, but it was still a laugh that she had heard nearly her entire life.

"Kai…" the man said. The sun had completely risen now, and the person stepped out of the shadows, revealing his face to her.

The light of the sun gently reflected off of his cerulean orbs, and his caramel hair still retained its ability to defy gravity. He had, once again, grown taller over the course of his travels, and his voice had grown even deeper, if only slightly, but he still looked at her with the same love with which he had always looked at her. The seventh Princess of Heart nearly began weeping with joy when she saw his face.

"Sora…" she began, but her emotions overwhelmed her. Dropping her Keyblade on the sand, Kairi propelled herself forward. Sora stepped forward and gently caught her in his arms, and Kairi clung to him as though she was never going to let him go.

"I missed you." She hated herself for saying something so obvious – as if her actions didn't say as much – but it was true. He was the reason she had been out here every day at dawn.

Sora chuckled lightly as he stroked her ruby-red hair. "I missed you, too, Kai." The spiky-haired boy pulled away slightly and smiled when he saw Kairi's lips set in a small pout. He felt Kairi begin to withdraw her arms from around him, and he leaned forward and closed the gap between their lips.

They stayed that way for a long time, and they would have continued had they not needed a little thing called oxygen. Kairi's pout was long gone, and now she was smiling the smile that had first captivated Sora's heart so many years ago.

"I love you, Kai."

Kairi snuggled against Sora's chest before whispering back, "I love you, too."

* * *

**Me: **(*jumping up and down and clapping in excitement*) OH MY GOODNESS! I ACTUALLY WROTE SOMETHING THAT IS NOTHING BUT PURE FLUFF! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

**Kairi: **"She's even more hyper than you, Sora!"

**Sora: (confused) **"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

**Kairi: **"Bad. I hate it when someone's more hyper than you."

**Me: **"I'm sorry, guys, but I have usually have trouble writing fluff fics, and the fact that I actually did such a thing, it's just... OH MY GOODNESS!"

**Kairi: **"Wow, she needs help."

**Me: **"Yes, I do need help! Now stop ruining my mood!"


End file.
